Futuro
by Madhara Flux
Summary: "Remus se negó a ser un monstruo, negó su naturaleza por miedo, por vergüenza. Era un niño asustado, pero ya no más"


**Futuro**

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto **"Palabras Oscuras"** del foro **"El Lado Oscuro de la Fama".**_

 _Palabra de la semana **: Miedo**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Si esta Saga hubiese salido de mi cabeza su clasificación seria para adultos. Oh sí!_

 **Summary: _"_** _Remus se negó a ser un monstruo, negó su naturaleza por miedo, por vergüenza. Era un niño asustado, pero ya no más"_

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre)._

 **Beteado:** _Por la única e incomparable G. Mauvaise_.

Hola a todos de nuevo, mil gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron mi primer bebe y para quienes me han expresado su apoyo. Aquí les traigo un hermoso Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black), espero lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

James Potter estaba cansado.

Las últimas tres horas las había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro en un castillo gigante y helado. Sus amigos y él querían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en aquel lugar que fuera su hogar por siete años. Sin ánimo de sentimentalismos, era sobre todo una empresa de logro, de orgullo, de búsqueda, al querer conocer más secretos de ese imponente y mágico lugar.

Estaban en su séptimo año y los "Merodeadores" decidieron quedarse a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts.

A James le habría gustado que Lily Evans, su pareja (aún se maravillaba con ese hecho), los acompañara, pero ella no quiso perderse la oportunidad de estar con su familia. Finalmente, estaban en guerra y muchos de sus compañeros habían perdido a alguien; padres, hermanos, tíos, amigos. La incertidumbre estaba al orden del día.

A pesar de todo, los Merodeadores siempre encontraban la forma de divertirse. Su amistad lograba calmar los demonios del mundo exterior, y entre todos lidiaban con los que rondaban su pequeño grupo. Pero lo que tenía a James cansado no era nada medianamente divertido o lúdico… era el pánico, la angustia y la preocupación por su mejor amigo, su hermano, Sirius Black.

No entendía qué pasaba. Ese día, en la mañana, todo estaba bien. Él despertó primero que sus compañeros de cuarto. Peter estaba roncando y parte de sus mantas estaban en el suelo, lo que le daba una vista poco favorecedora de su trasero; no podía entender porque dormía sólo en ropa interior aún en invierno.

Al mirar la cama de Sirius, la encontró vacía como era habitual, los doseles corridos, el lecho revuelto, pero sin mantas. En la última cama de la habitación, se topó con unos ojos grises.

—Una pesadilla —Sirius Black le dijo en un susurro, mientras abrazaba más estrechamente a Remus Lupin, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido con la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero. La luna llena seria en tres días, por lo que se veía cansado, con ojeras pronunciadas y un color algo enfermizo. A pesar de eso, se podía apreciar algo de rubor en sus mejillas por el calor proporcionado por Sirius.

James, después de asentir con la cabeza entró al lavado, pensando en salir a volar solo. Éste día no tenía ánimos de explorar, hoy solo quería sentir el viento helado golpeando su rostro. Media hora más tarde salió en medio de una nube de vapor, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano y ajustando la toalla que trae anudada a la cadera. Encuentra a Peter aún dormido y a Sirius de pie frente a la cama de Remus, mirándole dormir. Este comportamiento de su amigo durante las últimas semanas está haciendo funcionar las neuronas de James a marchas forzadas.

Dormir con alguno de sus compañeros si tiene pesadillas es algo normal en el cuarto de los Merodeadores. Peter lo necesitó cuando su padre murió en cuarto, todos durmieron juntos en un fortín de almohadas y mantas en el suelo esa vez, rodeados de chucherías que consiguieron en las cocinas gracias a los buenos elfos domésticos; James necesito de sus amigos cuando después de las vacaciones de invierno en primer año, no podía conciliar el sueño luego de toparse con un boggart en su casa dos días antes de regresar al castillo… vió a sus padres con ojos vacíos y cubiertos de sangre, y fue la primera vez que hicieron algo como aquello, y fue Remus quien despertó y lo encontró llorando en su cama. Le dio un trozo de chocolate, entró a su cama, lo abrazó y lo arrulló hasta que concilió el sueño. En quinto año Sirius volvió nervioso después del verano; fue una mala época para ellos, y fue nuevamente Remus quien ayudó, logró que Sirius les contara lo que sucedía: su padre, Orión Black, le enseñó las Maldiciones Imperdonables. El fortín hizo de nuevo su aparición.

En la madrugada, Sirius en la oscuridad, abrazó a Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Para Remus siempre había sido difícil lidiar con su Pequeño Problema Peludo, siempre nervioso, temeroso de ser descubierto, de ser rechazado, de ser un peligro y lastimar a alguien. Pero todo lo guardó para sí, anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás sobre las suyas. De sus pesadillas siempre se ha encargado Sirius, siempre ha sido Sirius, desde segundo año. Fue él quien se dio cuenta de los terrores nocturnos de Remus y lo consoló en las noches. Remus siempre le da una rana de chocolate como agradecimiento y la sonrisa más dulce de su repertorio. Sin embargo, James se ha dado cuenta que algo está cambiando, que algo está a punto de pasar. La mirada intensa que Sirius tiene ahora más frecuentemente se lo dice.

…

A la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, en la única mesa del lugar. De séptimo año solo se quedaron ellos cuatro. De sexto, una Ravenclaw morena de ojos almendrados qué, por sus miradas hacia el extremo donde se encontraban ellos, parecía que su decisión no fue tomada por sus estudios. De quinto, al parecer, un muy estresado Hufflepuff pecoso de cabello rojo… La profesora Minerva McGonagall, con su habitual moño rígidamente peinado y sus túnicas de cuadros escoces verdes (entre los Merodeadores es un chiste habitual el que la Jefa de Gryffindor siempre vista con los colores de Slytherin) la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey, con la que han tenido más trato que con el mismo Director, Albus Dumbledore, quien se encuentra muy divertido persiguiendo con el dedo un bastón de caramelo con piernas que corre por la manga de su túnica navideña amarilla en persecución de lo que parece un caramelo de limón.

—Señoritas, caballeros, disfruten de esta maravillosa comida —dijo el Director, mirando sobre sus gafas de media luna a todos mientras su aplauso hizo aparecer una cena de aspecto apetitoso, y muchos dulces.

—Jóvenes Black y Potter, me pregunto si aún están decididos a convertirse en Aurores.

—Por supuesto Señor Director, con los tiempos que corren… —dice James, antes de ser interrumpido con una muy entusiasta felicitación de parte de la Ravenclaw, quien al parecer también desea sea Auror, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a un Sirius Black pensativo.

Remus Lupin se consideraba una persona paciente, tolerante y se esforzaba por ser amable y justo con todos a quienes conocía; pero en los días previos a la luna llena su estado de ánimo y acciones se veían ligeramente influenciadas por el lobo. Justo como en ese momento cuando una furia infinita se apoderó de él, por lo que se despidió rígida pero cortésmente de los demás y se dispuso a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Minutos más tarde James, Sirius y Peter van a buscar a su amigo.

—Hay que encontrarlo, no sabes que le haya pasado. ¿Y si sintió mal? Debemos estar con él —Sirius no paró de hablar mientras suben a la Torre de Gryffindor, lo que sea que estuviese pensando aplazado u olvidado por la preocupación.

—Padfoot, yo creo que es mejor dejarlo solo, ya ves que está algo sensible estos días… tú sabes —le dijo James, mientras le tomaba del brazo para detenerlo en medio de un pasillo en el quinto piso—. Sabes que a veces su genio salta y prefiere estar solo para calmarse. Nada le va a pasar. Yo me voy a volar, tengo la escoba en mi bolsillo. Déjalo solo, Pulgoso.

—Oye, Padfoot yo tengo mucho sueño y con este frío mejor voy a dormir. Nos vemos más tarde. No molestes a Moony, mira que se pone insoportable con todos si no le dejas solo —lo último que ve Peter Pettigrew antes de doblar la esquina hacia las escaleras es a un Sirius Black corriendo escaleras abajo.

…

Remus se encontraba sentado en una habitación en la casa de los gritos con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, una que los elfos del castillo tan amablemente le empacaron en una jarra auto rellenable con pastelillos en una cesta, y una manta sobre los hombros. Estaba frente a la chimenea sobre unos cojines mullidos. Esa era una de las habitaciones medio decentes de la casa. Sus amigos y él la usaban, de vez en cuando, para planear sus bromas o experimentar. Tenían un pequeño laboratorio de pociones, algunos libros que tomaron "prestados" de la sección prohibida, un par de cajas con bromas, otras más con dulces, además de mantas, cojines y en un rincón un sillón lo suficientemente grande para que Hagrid (el Guardabosques) durmiera en él. Últimamente, las visitas se habían ido espaciando. Desde que entendieron que pronto se irían de Hogwarts y debían decidir qué hacer con sus vidas de ahora en adelante…

Remus tenía miedo, miedo al mundo fuera del único lugar donde había sido aceptado, miedo a separarse de su manada, miedo de perderle a _él._

Ese verano, Remus había sido besado por primera vez por un chico que vivía cerca de su casa. Habían hablado un par de veces cada año cuando coincidían en el parque. Sus padres habían perdido mucho dinero al buscar una cura para su Pequeño Problema Peludo. Y él, cuando podía, ayudaba a pintar casas o a cuidar niños pequeños para no sentirse como un parásito y dejarles solos. Sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía, pero podía ver miedo en los ojos de su madre y algo de resentimiento en los de su padre. Le dolía, le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Regresaba de cuidar al hijo de los Thomson, Jeremy, un niño muy dulce que adoraba las historias de detectives. En el parque se encontró con Ian y se sentaron a hablar de sus amigos, de la música que les gustaba; la charla a diferencia de las otras que habían tenido fue más larga y amena, aunque por alguna razón Remus se sentía alerta, tenso. Llego un momento en el que empezaron a hablar de chicas, y Remus reconoció no haber besado a nadie. Ian sin meditarlo ni avisarle, lo besó. Gracias a ese beso Remus descubrió varias cosas.

Ahora entendía por qué no le atraían las chicas.

No le gustaba que lo dominaran de ninguna manera.

Y su lobo interior, que no solo estaba presente en las lunas llenas, tenía una Pareja.

 _Estaba tan jodido._

Cuando logro separarse del chico, que lo miraba divertido asegurando que él se había robado su primer beso, corrió a casa y se encerró en su habitación. Bajo las mantas de su cama repasó todo lo que había pasado. Y recordó los textos que había leído sobre su condición. En algunos afirmaban que los Hombres Lobo tenían una Pareja, dicha pareja se convertía en lo más preciado para el lobo, tanto así que no le lastimaría aún en las noches de luna llena, una persona con la que podría crear vida, una persona que lo complementaria, a quien le serían fieles, leales, por quienes morirían sin dudar. Hablaban de conexiones establecidas, enlaces consentidos. Si la Pareja del Lobo no era otro Lobo, podía rechazar ese tipo de compromiso. Sin embargo, el Lobo no podía.

Remus se negó a ser un monstruo, negó su naturaleza por miedo, por vergüenza. Era un niño asustado, pero ya no más. Era un joven inteligente y a pesar del dolor, entendía que ahora era un Hombre Lobo. Y eso hacía más llevadera la transformación. Seguía siendo dolorosa, horriblemente, pero ya no lo enfermaba. Después de aceptar esa parte de sí, se sintió más fuerte, más saludable, más lleno de vida. Pero al aceptar su condición, aceptó todo lo que venía con ello. Su pareja. En los libros hablaban vagamente sobre esto, pero Remus había investigado mucho. Si un Hombre Lobo no encuentra a su pareja, puede tener una vida más o menos normal, puede tener distintas parejas, incluso enamorarse y tener hijos, aunque difícilmente. Pero, si la encuentran, nunca sienten atracción por nadie más, sólo su pareja les despertara deseo, amor. El beso de Ian lo hizo sentir mal, furioso con el chico por atreverse a besarlo sin su consentimiento, y culpable por no pararlo más rápidamente. Culpable por engañar a su pareja. Pero él no sabía quién era. O eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Al regresar para su séptimo año en Hogwarts se sentía muy bien, mejor que otros años, pero estaba ansioso. En la luna llena, después de aceptarse, se sintió libre y tranquilo a pesar que sus instintos seguían siendo los mismos… cazar, correr. Moony extrañó a su manada. A la mañana siguiente pudo recordar mejor lo que vivió como Lobo, lo que era un avance significativo, sus sentidos se agudizaron permanentemente, su fuerza aumento (a la par de su apetito). Estaba muy bien.

Siendo Prefecto no pudo verse con sus amigos antes de empezar sus rondas. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sintió el olor más exquisito que había olido en su vida, era refrescante y eléctrico como una tormenta, pero dulce como la hierba en primavera. El lobo le dijo que era su Pareja. Remus corrió en su búsqueda pero estando más cerca, otro olor se sentía, contaminando esa maravilla. Era sucio, como flores de un pantano. Llegó a un compartimento casi al final del tren. Dentro, estaba Sirius Black besando con abandono a una chica de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura y piel pálida.

Remus sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. La alegría de encontrar a su Pareja se vió nublada por un dolor casi agonizante que por poco lo hace caer de rodillas. Quería destrozar a esa chica, quería reclamar a su Pareja, quería que nadie nuca más le tocara. Pero su lado racional ganó la partida al procesar la información. Su Pareja estaba con otra persona, su Pareja era el joven más mujeriego del colegio, su Pareja nunca lo había visto más que como su amigo. Su Pareja era Sirius Black. Sirius, el hermoso, leal, divertido y coqueto Sirius.

Sus transformaciones al lado de sus amigos se volvieron una tortura. El Lobo sabía que no debía reclamar a su Pareja sin que él lo quisiera. Por ello se lastimaba a sí mismo, no lograba dormir bien y las pesadillas donde Sirius lo descubría y lo rechazaba, o lo asesinaban, lo mantenían cansado y enfermo de preocupación. No tuvo el valor para hablar con sus amigos de eso. Se estaba aislando, preparándose para la separación. No soportaría su rechazo directo. Con los meses entendió cuán enamorado estaba de ese pícaro muchacho que lo sobornaba con chocolate suizo para que le prestara la tarea, que le sonreía con la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban, que le arrullaba en las noches; de ese hombre hermoso, atlético y rebelde que parecía huirle al compromiso como la plaga. Se planteó muchas veces conquistarlo, pero no tenía nada que darle a alguien acostumbrado a tenerlo todo. Tampoco estaba seguro de que sus avances fueran bien recibidos, Sirius solo había salido con chicas, chicas hermosas de piel perfecta, ojos preciosos o largas cabelleras (empezó a dejarse crecer el cabello). No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su amor infinito, su lealtad y apoyo, su fidelidad, se quedaría en secreto. No lo tendría todo, pero desde las sombras lo cuidaría, velaría por él como su amigo. No podía perderlo, no podía _no tenerlo_ en su vida.

Se quedó un rato mirando las llamas y repasando la habitación con la mirada, pensando con humor negro que su vida después de Hogwarts bien puede estar reflejada en ese cuarto destartalado. Solo y con poco. Los Hombres Lobo no eran contratados, no eran aceptados. Y, en algunos casos, eran cazados. Si pudiera, entraría al programa de aurores para proteger a Sirius, todos sus instintos le impelían ponerlo a salvo. Los aurores arriesgaban su vida cada día. Pero su condición no le permitiría tener una plaza. Cada plan que hacía y descartaba lo ponía más nervioso, le hacía darse cuenta de las pocas y casi nulas oportunidades que tendría. Tenía tanto miedo…

Lo sintió antes de escucharlo.

—¡MOONY!

Sirius.

—Hola, Moony —saludó Sirius, mientras se sentaba cerca, muy cerca de Remus—. Te busqué por todos lados. Bueno, no por todos lados, pero en la cocina, mientras comía un poco de postre, pensé: ¿si fuera Moony, a dónde iría? Y me conteste, "TONTO A LA ¡BIBLIOTECA!", entonces recordé que eso lo haces de buen humor, así que me volví a preguntar dónde estarías, y pensé en la Torre de Astronomía, pero está helando y allí no hay chimenea así que me dije: tonto Padfoot, a Moony le gusta estar calentito y cómodo, pero no subió a la Torre, así que…

— ¡SIRIUS! Ya basta, ya entendí. Merlín, eres una amenaza —le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba con un cojín.

—Con que esas tenemos… ¡Oh Moony! esto es la _guerra_.

Después de esa declaración ambos tuvieron una de sus épicas guerras de almohadas. Terminaron rodeados de plumas y almohadas mutiladas. El campo de batalla era desolador, sin embargo Sirius y Remus estaban sonrojados y con sonrisas gigantes en sus rostros.

—Dime Padfoot, ¿por qué me buscabas? ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? Te he visto muy pensativo últimamente.

—No se te escapa nada, ¿eh, Moony? —dijo, mientras se acomoda en el regazo de Remus. Automáticamente éste empezó a peinar los cabellos negros de su amor. Éstos momentos eran pura felicidad para el Hombre Lobo.

—Padfoot, dime que está mal. Sabes que me preocupo por ti —le dijo, mirándolo seriamente desde arriba. Sirius se sonrojó y suspiró.

—Moony, no quiero entrar al programa de Aurores. Lo he pensado mucho y voy a volver a mi casa… quiero estudiar política —dijo suavemente, mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

—Sirius, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión? —le pregunta lo más tranquilamente posible, no queriendo que algo traicione su asombro y su amigo no le cuente la verdad. Después de una pausa de varios minutos, Sirius se sienta mirando a Remus a los ojos.

—Remus, estamos en guerra. Hemos hablado de eso, pero la guerra no está sólo en las calles. Créeme que yo saltaría en la búsqueda de esos asesinos para patearles el trasero, y gratis, pero la pelirroja, los padres de James y tú nos han dicho lo que está pasando en el Ministerio. Las leyes contra los nacidos de muggles y las criaturas se están recrudeciendo. Ya hay muchos aurores, y James será uno increíble. Pero necesitamos más que aurores, necesitamos personas que defiendan los derechos de los chivos expiatorios de esta guerra. Ese loco que se hace llamar Señor Oscuro está usando a las familias antiguas para influenciar estos cambios… tú lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Si tengo la influencia de mi familia y consigo el apoyo de más personas podría mejorar las condiciones para personas que lo necesitan, para que personas como Lily tengan oportunidades. Pero sobre todo, porque no quiero vivir en un lugar donde una persona tan buena como tú es tratado como basura.

—Sirius… —no tenía palabras. Esto lo superaba con creces— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

—Sí.

Había tanta convicción y fervor en esa sola afirmación que Remus no pudo hacer más que creerle. Y la esperanza que tan fieramente había sofocado bajo toneladas de argumentos se avivó en su pecho como una llama imparable.

Sirius le estaba dando esperanzas.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras Remus lloraba en el hombro del hombre que amaba. Cuando se separaron, Sirius limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares y le dio la sonrisa más dulce y nostálgica que le había visto. En sus ojos había duda, y anhelo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Dos corazones golpeando a un ritmo desbocado y respiraciones casi jadeantes se escuchaban en esa habitación en la casa de los gritos.

…

Sirius Black recordaba el momento exacto en que vio por primera vez a Remus Lupin. No en el sentido de, cuando sus ojos lo tuvieron frente a él. Es el momento en que se logra entender lo que representa una persona en su totalidad. Por ejemplo, él vió a James el día que llegó a su casa con un baúl y los ojos rojos después de haber peleado con su madre, cuando él lo adoptó como su hermano. Él vió a su padre el día que le enseñó las Imperdonables con lágrimas en los ojos, vió su amor por él al enseñarle de que debía cuidarse. Ese día, también, se empezó a plantear si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas.

El día que vió a Remus Lupin fue cuando, a través de la ventana en la puerta del vagón en el que se encontraba besándose con una chica (de la que no recuerda el nombre) porque estaba aburrido, pudo ver a su amigo llorando, viendo la espalda de la chica que quería succionarle la cara. Nunca había visto tal dolor, tal devastación. Para él, Remus representaba una fuerza inamovible, arrolladora. Representaba justicia, lealtad, dulzura. Remus era un pilar en su vida; sin él, los merodeadores estarían perdidos, descarriados… sin Remus, él estaría perdido y lo entendió justo en el momento en que su amigo se dió la vuelta y se fue.

Esos meses en que los profesores habían estado tan insistentes para que eligieran una carrera, más la presión de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, pero sobre todo el distanciamiento de Remus, tenían a Sirius Black comiéndose la cabeza. En cuarto año estaba seguro de querer ser un Auror, quería acabar con cada uno de los magos tenebrosos y practicantes de Artes Oscuras que se pudiera encontrar. Sin embargo, en quinto año, su convicción empezó a ser menos fuerte. Su padre, en la lección sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables, también le habló de porque estaba luchando, las tradiciones que se estaban perdiendo, la segregación y persecución a todo lo denominado "Oscuro" por el Ministerio, cómo estaban poniendo límites a la Magia y en susurros le hablo de lo que esto le haría a las criaturas mágicas, cómo el equilibrio se estaba viendo afectado por estas decisiones arbitrarias. Él no puedo evitar pensar en su amigo, en el bueno de Remus a quien despreciaban por no entenderle, a quien no ayudaban por temor.

Cuando peleó con su madre por no aceptar el contrato matrimonial con una de sus primas, Sirius llego a la Mansión Potter desorientado y furioso. Los señores Potter eran personas muy inteligentes, y Lord Fleamont, un Político retirado. Él fue quien terminó por abrirle los ojos.

La lucha no sólo estaba en las calles.

Mientras todos veían con horror la destrucción y los asesinatos, olvidaban lo que sucedía en el Ministerio. Una pantalla de humo. Y como heredero Black, Sirius tenía en sus manos el poder de ayudar a mejorar la situación. Por sus convicciones no se uniría al Lado Oscuro, pero ahora veía los prejuicios de la Luz más claramente.

Quería un mundo mejor, quería luchar por la magia.

Quería _luchar_ por Remus.

Y ahora, después de haberse sincerado con su amigo y ver la esperanza aflorar en sus ojos dorados, al fin podía ver por qué no podía dejar de sonreírle, porque nunca pudo dejar de colarse en su cama con la excusa de las pesadillas. Sirius se enamoró de su amigo, del dulce Remus.

Hipnotizado ante esta revelación, Sirius besó suavemente sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, su nariz y su frente. Remus no se movió ni un milímetro, sus ojos cerrados, no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios se unieron suavemente, de forma tímida y durativa. Ambos sintieron cómo la magia se alzaba alrededor de ambos. Envolviéndoles y haciendo arder el fuego de la chimenea con más fuerza. Remus, pronto, tomó el control del beso, devorando la boca de su Pareja, poniendo en ese beso toda la posesividad, todo el amor, todo el anhelo que tenía contenido en su interior. El Lobo estaba complacido, pero no satisfecho. Quería reclamar a su Pareja, marcarlo en cada nivel posible. Ésta última línea de pensamientos, a pesar de encenderlo sobre manera, también lo alertó. Primero debía hablar con Sirius.

Al ser empujado suavemente, Sirius sintió la más honda de las decepciones. Y antes de que Remus pudiera hablar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, transformándose en perro para escapar con más eficacia. Remus, al percibir el dolor de Sirius, entendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza dura, por lo que se dispuso a buscarlo y después de decirle unas cuantas verdades, castigarle por ser tan impulsivo. Debía confiar más en él y se lo haría ver. Lo conquistaría.

Ahora, no había dudas: Sirius Black era suyo para amar y proteger. Suyo.

Más animado y furioso de lo que nunca había, estado apago el fuego y se encamino hacia el castillo donde se encontró con un James pálido y un Peter alterado. James le explico que, después de volar, llegó a la habitación para cambiarse y darse una ducha caliente. Allí encontró a Peter comiendo ranas de chocolate. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Sirius había irrumpido como una tromba, alterado y balbuceante. Sus ojos abiertos de manera desorbitante, sudando y más blanco que un papel.

—Moony, nunca había visto así a Padfoot, estaba completamente descompuesto. Estaba hablando de que esperaba que la tierra se abriera, de la academia de Aurores, balbuceaba sobre chocolate y unos labios suaves y un beso, pero cuando dijimos que te íbamos a buscar para ayudarle se puso a temblar y echó a correr, ¿tú sabes que lo que está pasando? —Remus ahora estaba más que preocupado, toda su furia transformada en un nudo de angustia en su estómago. Debía ser honesto, no quería más mentiras, no quería alejar a su manada.

—Sirius y yo nos besamos, y él se fue antes de que habláramos… creo que piensa que lo rechacé de alguna manera —esperaría a que él estuviera listo para hablar sobre sus decisiones con los demás, sabía que James estaría decepcionado por unos días, pero eventualmente entendería.

—Con que eso era… la verdad es que no me sorprende, pero, ¿cómo es eso de que lo rechazaste? —dudó James.

—Habla por ti amigo, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Wow! —balbuceó Peter, saliendo del asombro que la noticia le produjo. Finalmente, eran sus amigos.

—No hay tiempo para esto, debo encontrarle, necesito hablar con él. ¿James, traes el mapa?

Y así fue como inicio la búsqueda y eventual persecución por todo el castillo. Tres horas más tarde, cansados y hambrientos, Peter y James fueron enviados al Gran Comedor por Remus. Ya le había dado espacio y tiempo suficiente. Él encontraría a su Pareja. Sirius había estado dando vueltas interminables, sin asentarse en ninguna parte, pero Remus ahora tenía un olfato prodigioso y era mucho más rápido.

Le encontró caminando de un lado a otro en un pasillo del séptimo piso con aire ausente y cansado. Cuando lo alcanzó a mitad del pasillo, una puerta se materializó frente a ellos. Remus había leído sobre esta habitación en el libro Hogwarts una Historia, sólo que allí no se especificaba dónde estaba o cómo activarla. Era el lugar perfecto.

Remus tomó el brazo de Sirius y le arrastró hacía la habitación, al cerrar la puerta ésta desapareció dejándoles en una réplica del cuarto roñoso de la casa de los gritos. Sin embargo, Remus logra que se transforme en algo más cálido, pidiendo a la habitación un lugar más cómodo. Alfombras mullidas cubren el suelo de piedra, todas en diferentes tonos de verde; las paredes se aclaran hasta dar la sensación de un espacio abierto y el techo adopta la misma magia para ver o al menos imitar el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas. Sirius se mantiene a su lado cabizbajo y meditabundo.

La ira que antes había abandonado al Hombre Lobo regresó de golpe, una ira fría sazonada por litros de posesividad. Su Pareja le dejo solo, sin darle tiempo a explicarse.

—Dime Sirius, ¿qué te llevó a huir de mí? —preguntó Remus, sentándose en medio de la habitación con una calma pasmosa. El aire se volvió pesado. Sirius sentía que estaba en problemas. Como animago, muchos de sus sentidos estaban ligeramente modificados, pero nunca había lidiado con un Remus furioso y todo era nuevo. Sus instintos le gritaban que se sometiera. Estaba ante un Alfa poderoso, _su_ Alfa. Sentía que debía echarse y suplicar.

Se acercó con cautela y se sentó cerca de Remus, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Mírame y responde mi pregunta! ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? —Remus no había pensado en eso. Sirius había besado a muchas chicas (ese pensamiento lo enfureció y entristeció en partes iguales) tal vez no le gustó. Pero eso no cambiaba su resolución, iba a conquistar a su Pareja. Borraría de sus recuerdos cada uno de esos besos, cada caricia, y las remplazaría por las suyas.

Sirius no entendía que pasaba. Pero quería complacer a Remus. Ese beso había sido tan especial, tan único y brillante. Y él quería más de esos besos. Sin embargo, parecía incapaz de producir una sola palabra.

La habitación se sumió en su silencio tenso, mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin saber cómo actuar.

—Moony yo…

—Padfoot lo que…

Al tratar de hablar al mismo tiempo sus miradas se conectaron. Gris tormenta contra dorado. En ese momento las palabras se esfumaron. No había nada que pudiera describir las emociones que vieron reflejadas en los ojos del otro.

Remus se abalanzó sobre Sirius, cubriendo su cuerpo de caricias y besos, que fueron recibidos con gusto. Besos y caricias que explicaban más de lo que podrían hacer las palabras. En cada acción había una declaración.

 _Te necesito._

 _Eres precioso para mí._

 _Eres mío._

 _Te Amo._

 _Mío._

 _Te Amo_.

 _TE AMO._

Media hora más tarde, Sirius se encontraba acostado en el pecho de Remus, ambos sin camisa. Al cortar el beso en el que estaban Sirius pudo ver el reflejo de las estrellas en los ojos de Remus, pudo ver su amor. Y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero quería aclarar las cosas.

—Huí esta tarde porque pensé que me rechazarías. Espera, déjame terminar —le dijo al ver que iba a interrumpirlo —. Moony, tú eres la persona más buena que conozco, las más especial y pura. Por ponerlo de alguna manera, me sentí indigno de ti y por lo tanto pensé que no merecía algo así. ¿Entiendes?

Remus, en ese momento le explicó todo lo sucedido en el verano: el beso, la confusión que vivió, la decisión de aceptarse, el avance con su lobo. De forma aséptica y con la mirada perdida le habló sobre cómo se sintió esos meses que llevaban en Hogwarts después de verle en el tren con aquella chica, por qué el lobo estaba tan extraño. Además, le hablo de lo que estaba pensado en la casa de los gritos esa tarde, cómo su decisión de ayudar a otros como él le devolvía la esperanza en un futuro mejor. Cómo la felicidad le lleno el alma, a él, que siempre se sintió un monstruo.

—No tenía esperanza, Sirius. Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a conquistarte. Yo sé que puedo ganarme tu amor…

Sirius le besó de nuevo, interrumpiéndole, bullendo dentro de él mil emociones y su magia.

—Te amo, Remus. No tienes que conquistarme. Ya lo hiciste.

…

A la mañana siguiente, James Potter se despertó de un salto y buscó ansiosamente a sus amigos. Peter medio desnudo, la cama de Sirius perfectamente tendida. Y en la cama al lado de la ventana, Sirius abrazado a un Remus Lupin profundamente dormido. Como si el día anterior hubiese iniciado de nuevo. Pero esta vez fueron los ojos dorados los que se abrieron primero.

Con un beso en la frente de Sirius, Remus le dio a entender a James el cambio que había surgido entre sus dos amigos. El día anterior, cuando Remus les hablo de su beso, no se sorprendió… pero si le preocupo el que las cosas cambiaran, y el sufrimiento de sus amigos si aquello no funcionaba. Pero ahora que los veía más relajados de lo que habían estado en meses, sólo pudo sentir alegría por sus amigos. Ya después les daría la charla de hermano mayor. Y golpearía a Sirius por ponerlos a buscarlo como locos por todo el castillo.

Mientras tanto, en la cama, Remus observaba el rostro de su amado con una sonrisa maravillada. Aún no sabía qué iba a pasar. Ellos tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Sirius, en su nueva empresa por los derechos de los que no tienen voz, y él, a su lado, apoyándolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo.

El Futuro se abría ante sus ojos, sin más miedos.

* * *

 _Para quienes llegaron hasta aquí, mil gracias, espero lo disfrutaran mucho. Tambien quiero agradecer a_ Nahoj Skyfine, lunaazabache _y_ valcalle _por su AMORSHHH._

 _Y a mí hermosa Lunatica C…._ _Love You._

 _Y no olviden:_

 **REVIEW = AMORSHHH**

 **AMORSHHH = AMORSHH**


End file.
